Witch Lezah
Witch Lezah (also known as The Witch) is Bugs' and Daffy's no-nonsense witch neighbor. She's the loving mother of a giant hairy orange monster, Gossamer. Biography Witch Lezah first appears in Monster Talent, where she asks Bugs if he can help her shy son, Gossamer, make friends because all of the kids make fun of him in school. But, she then asks Daffy to do it instead after Daffy says that another "weirdo" should help Gossamer, due to Bugs having "too many friends." Later in the talent show, Witch Lezah is shown in the crowd shouting "That's my baby!" and whistling when Gossamer goes on stage. At the end of the episode, she thanks Bugs and Daffy for helping, but not before adding "Stay away from my son" to Daffy. Image:1303741840.jpg|Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he could watch over Gossamer like a "big brother" figure.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode51.png|Lezah says that Gossamer called her a witch. (Which she seems to misinterpret or has forgotten she ACTUALLY IS a witch)|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode56.png|Witch Lezah says that Gossamer needs to make new friends.|link=Monster Talent Image:I'm Not Always a Nice Witch.png|Witch Lezah says that she's not always a nice witch, to Daffy.|link=Monster Talent Image:Witch Lezah and the Audience Applauding.png|Witch Lezah clapping in the audience.|link=Monster Talent Witch Lezah applause.png|Witch Lezah applauding ﻿ ' yard sale.|link=Peel of Fortune]] Lezah reappears in [[Peel of Fortune|''Peel of Fortune]], at Bugs' yard sale; but has no lines. It is unknown if she buys anything. Witch Lezah appears in Newspaper Thief where she and Gossamer go to Bugs' dinner party so Daffy can apologize for everything he did such as crash his car into her minivan. It also seems she has a monster bigger than Gossamer in her house since Daffy saw a really big eye in her house. Witch Lezah, along with Gossamer also appear in Sunday Night Slice, where she asks everyone if they want Chinese food and she use her magic spell to make everyone disappear and herself. Appearances Season 1 *105. Monster Talent (debut) *111. Peel of Fortune (cameo) *114. Newspaper Thief *117. Sunday Night Slice *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder (cameo) *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail *204. Rebel Without a Glove *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint (mentioned) *209. It's a Handbag *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly (cameo) *217. Gribbler's Quest (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *222. Gossamer is Awesomer *225. Best Friends Redux Trivia * Witch Lezah's original name in'' Looney Tunes was "Witch Hazel." ** "Lezah" is "Hazel" spelled backwards. * During the end credits, she is credited simply as "The Witch." * Though she didn't appear in the online game, "There Goes the Neighborhood", she was mentioned by Bugs Bunny. * In the original Looney Tunes, she was an antagonist of Bugs, like her son, Gossamer. * She used proper magic in Sunday Night Slice, ''Point Laser Point ''and ''You've Got Hate Mail. * She is one of the few characters shown to actually have a steady job. Others being Tina, Dr Weisberg, and Speedy. * She is revealed to be a therapist, only in the episodes Point Laser Point ''and ''It's a Handbag. * She does not keep her time vortex in her closet, she keeps it in her garage. * She is offended when people call her not scary. * Bugs is confused with her traits when really she cleans the house with her brom and flies with a minivan. * Her personality is similar to Bubbie from another cancelled Cartoon Network Show Marvelous Misadventers of Flapjack (Because Roz used to voice-play her) they are both sassy, threaten or insult one of the main Characters (even think they're bad influences), are over-protective of there children, and have children. Voice Actors * Roz Ryan (US) * Rinko Hayashi (Japan) * Jolanta Wołłejko (Poland) Category:Characters Category:Females Gallery WitchL.png LTS girls.jpg|LTS girls Witch Lezah sing!.png|Witch Lezah sing Dinner Party LTS.png Email shocker.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females